Jealousy
by s o f t.l u l l a b y
Summary: Jealousy. It was something Wallabee Beatles always felt when someone came a little to close to his Kuki Sanban. Oneshot. Dedicated to the amazing Sami2323.


**A/N: I'd just like to mention that this oneshot is dedicated to the amazing, super-fantastic Sami2323. Check her fics out, you won't regret it; she's one of, if not the best, writers on this darned site. And if you read her work, you'll agree with me. Love ya Sams! :DD**

**Please go easy on me, this is my first KND attempt. Sorry if any parts are OOC. Both operatives are 11/12. Somewhere around there.**

**DISCLAIMER: Well, the fantastical KND belongs to Mr. Warburton! Yay for him! :)**

* * *

Jealousy.

Wallabee Beatles seemed to know that feeling all to well. He had every reason to harbor that emotion when anyone came to close to Kuki Sanban.

Kuki Sanban. Long, raven-colored hair, violet-blue eyes that always sparkled with optimism, an adorable oritental accent, and skin like porcelain. That was Kuki, _his _Kuki. And absolutely no one could take her away.

* * *

Wally Beatles was unconscious of the fact that his emerald eyes were boring holes into a boy next to Kuki Sanban. In fact, he only knew what he was doing when Hoagie Giligen jabbed said boy in the side.

"Wally? Are you listening?"

"What, Hoags?" The blond finally turned toward his best friend, tone hinting at confusion and aggravation.

"I said, I was thinking about upgrading the tree house's-"

"Yeah, yeah, that's great." Wally waved a hand while cutting off his friend, narrowed eyes having wandered back to the smooth kid attempting to charm Kuki. Kuki, on the other hand, looked a little confused and uncomfortable. His elbow leaned against the ice cream parlor for Kids Next Door operatives's booth as the boy leaned back against the counter.

Hoagie rolled his cerulean eyes from behind tinted goggles, his slightly chubby arms crossing over his chest, observing the annoyed and angry Australian. He couldn't help the chuckle that escaped from his lips.

"Are you jealous?"

Wally's head snapped back toward Hoagie as the simple question was asked.

"What?" his face reddened in embarrassment and anger, "That's the stupidest thing you've ever asked me!"

"Answer the question, Wally." Hoagie commanded with a wide smirk.

"I could care cruddy less about...that thing talking to her!" Wally attempted to lie, thrusting his finger out toward the pair to emphasize the point. Poor thing. Such a horrible, horrible liar.

"Suuuuuure, whatever you say." his friend replied, sipping his chocolate shake with a mocking grin.

Wally knew very well that Hoagie was right. No matter how many times he told himself he wasn't, Wally knew he was jealous. He adored Kuki Sanban. He didn't know exactly why, but he did. Her innocence, her kindness, everything about her just appealed to Wally.

The red haired boy next to the object of Wally's affections touched her. He brushed her ebony hair behind her ear and cupped her chin.

"I think we should go out sometime." Kuki's eyes widened significantly at his words and she attempted to pull backward, her cheeks flushed.

"N-No thank you, Curtis..." Wally managed to hear. He smirked in victory. Ha!

That smirk vanished when she tried to escape his grip, which just tightened.

"P-Please, let go, you're hur-hurting me." she stuttered nervously. Curtis's face flushed with anger, cheeks rivaling his hair.

"Make me."

And suddenly, something in Wallabee Beatles _snapped._

He was barely aware of the fact that he had stormed up from his seat in the booth, leaving Hoagie with his shake and a confused look on his face. But Wally paid no mind, he was cracking his knuckles and staring down-err, staring _up_-this soon-to-be-black-and-blue boy. Kuki's expression brightened significantly with Wally's appearence.

"Wally!" she breathlessly exclaimed, earning a silent glare from the red haired boy.

"I believe she said to let go."

"I believe that this is none of your buisness."

Wally's blood boiled.

"Get your cruddy hands off her. Now." was the low, intimadating growl from the austrailian.

"Why don't _you_ try to make me?"

And with that, Wally's fist flew and hit Curtis square in the jaw, ingoring the numbness that overtook his fingers.

The boy with a now split-lip released his hold on Kuki, who backed away in fear of an oncoming fight. Within momments, he tackled Wally. His foot jerked and kicked Wally in the shin. He restrained a whimper of pain and rolled over ontop of Curtis, socking the boy in the nose. He loudly shrieked, catching the attention of the other KND operatives in the parlor.

After a minute of grunting, kicking, and punching, a few kids managed to pull Wally off of Curtis, who's nose was bleeding and possibly broken. The austrailian had to be restrained by Hoagie and some brunette, but resisted until a gentle pair of ivory hands held his cheeks.

"Wally!" a feminine voice cried in shock and fear, pulling the bruised boy into a hug. After a small grunt of pain from Wally she immediately released him.

"Are you okay?" she questioned, gingerly touching his black eye.

"F-Fine, Kooks." he managed to respond, trying his best to remain cool in front of her.

"C'mon, we have to get you back to the tree house." she whispered, attempting to hold up Wally with one arm around her shoulder. He weakly limped, nearly falling until Hoagie grabbed his other side and steadied him.

The quickly split from the local ice cream parlor, dragging Wally back to the tree house, thankful it was only two blocks away.

Hoagie helped carry Wally into his room, helping him onto the bed. He had been bombarded with questions from Nigel and Abby, who demanded to know why their strongest team member was injured so.

"I'll explain in the main room," he said simply, leading the two out of the room so that Wally may get rest. Kuki's eyes followed the remainder of Sector V out the door, then slowly fell back upon the blond.

"Thank you, Wally. Thank you so much." the asian-beauty whispered, stroking his cheek in a tender way. He cracked a small smile.

"Anything for you, Kooks."

The petite japanese bent down and embraced Wally, gentle and careful. The blond boy blushed brightly, clearing his throat. She shyly pulled back, rubbing her forearm.

"Can I ask you something, Wally?"

"What?" he asked.

"Why...why'd you do it? Get into a fight with him? You could've just pulled me away and we could've left."

Wally was caught off guard by her question. He mummbled for a momment before providing a straight answer.

"I...I was jealous. That cruddy kid had no right to touch you. And Numbuh 362 better decomission him ASAP." he murmured, growling his last sentence. Kuki's brow furrowed.

"What'd you say?"

"Numbuh 362 better decomission him, ASAP?" he squeaked, realizing his mistake.

"No, before that."

"That cruddy kid had no right to touch you?"

"Wally!"

"...I was jealous..." he admitted, defeated. Kuki giggled softly, before it turned into small snickers, and finally, into loud laughs. Embarrassed and ashamed, the boy looked at the wall. Kuki managed to stop to speak to him once more.

"Wally, I don't like that guy, at all. He's a meanie!" Wally smiled at her pouting face, "Besides, I like you, _waaay _better!"

Wally couldn't help how his heart fumbled from inside his chest.

"After all, you've always been there for me. You're the bestest, even better then rainbow monkeys!" she chanted, violet eyes sparkling, capturing the boy in yet another embrace. He fummbled shyly for words, never actually saying anything audible. She sprang up from the bed, grinning broadly and waving.

"Night-night!" she called, skipping away from the blond, allowing him to finally rest. She hesitated at the entry way, looking back with an expression in which appeared that she was debating to herself.

She ran from the door way, pressing her lips to his cheek quickly. But in the momments she kissed him, she felt his cheeks heating and notice how he stopped intaking air.

For the second time, she raced from the bandaged austrailian, smiling at him from the door, and flipping the light switch down and leaving the room.

He gently touched his cheek, a dazed smile over his face, emerald eyes shining with happiness.

"Wow..."

* * *

**A/N: Well, that's the end. Love it? Hate it? Critism/advice? Why don't you click that little 'review' button and tell me. [;**

**~Paperhead**


End file.
